be_like_brofandomcom-20200213-history
Weedbro The Series
Reddit user u/tunathehuman has decided to write his memoirs concerning Weedbro. Reddit user /u/LordTerribilus has expanded upon the series. Episode I: Weed Bro Begins Formerly “Weedbro”. I met him in India. I took a trip to India just as a tourist but when I got back after five months I was a changed man. I was supposed to only be there for a week , my visa only allowed me to stay in India for three months, if I knew that I would be dragged into this I wouldn’t even think about going to India. But I was there, took the plane to India, after my five hour plane ride I was there. I am not a planner type of guy so I just thought to myself I could find a cheap hotel there; but all the hotels near the airport were expensive or full. I had to find somewhere to stay and put my luggage to. Luckily my phone service provided coverage in India, so I googled for cheap hotels for my budget. I booked one and started walking towards the hotel, it was somewhere near the highway in the woods. I was on my way to my hotel after eating a hamburger knowing that I may not be able eat my kind of casual food for a while. I was on the highway now, just a white line seperating me from the cars with thrown out thrash flanking the road. I was following directions from my phone, and I finally got to a small footpath through the forest. Took the turn, after walking for a while a group of trees got my attention, their fruits were upside down, the fruit looked like wheat but I couldn’t make out what it was. I had to get closer. I approached a tree and suddenly I felt something dissappearing under my feet, I fell into a tunnel. It was dark on the way down, but when my eyes could pick up light it was like nothing had ever happened. Those trees were there, with the orange sky, the night almost set. A local kid wearing ragged clothes shortly approached me with an expressionless face. I didn’t say anything I just stared at him, bewildered. He just took my luggage and said “This way Mr. Doc-me”. I was used to the mispronounciation of my name since it contained a non-English letter. But that didn’t matter at that time, I felt relieved hearing something rational-ish. So I followed him inside the hotel. It was an old, small, wooden hotel. It’s structure looked European, the door knobs of the entrance were made out of stone-Buddhas. The lobby of the hotel just looked like what you would except from a cheap hotel, with some Indian aura. I got to the desk and checked in. I got into my room following my luggage, laid onto my bed and took a deep breath, and whispered to myself “what the fuck”. Being the sceptic, rational man I am, I decided to find an explanation for what just happened. I decided to find the tree species from Google so I could see if those trees had any effects on the human body. Couldn’t get signal so I decided to head out with my backpack and re-visit the place where I supposedly dropped onto a tunnel. When I finally neared the trees I spied for something unusual around those trees, but nada. So I decided to test the “tunnel near the roots” theory and crouched down and my eyes reached a cannabis plant, I immediatly pulled up my t-shirt to cover my nose, and jumped away from the cannabis. I reasoned to myself that I got high. It was a satisfying answer so I made up a plan to go and visit the city near the hotel. As I was taking my first steps towards the highway, I heard an adolescent, nervous but angry voice with a thick Indian accent behind me “Hey, don’t tell nobody secret I have… Episode II: The Weed Bro Rises Teaser There are legends amongst the adolescents of a... master prankster. The cause of dozens of resignations, the reason every teacher in the school has been fired. His clandestine beard, his crimson red eyes, his twig-like arms. They call him the Weed Bro. He is one of the secretive agents within the S.C.H.O.O.L. Organisation, a shadowy syndicate of notorious pranksters. Their secret base is said to be under the school, where they keep the ID cards of every teacher they cause to resign. Abdul Khan Mohammad, nicknamed the Sarcastic Bro, is the only source for information on S.C.H.O.O.L. He claims that S.C.H.O.O.L. is run by a terrorist, and that this terrorist is the father of Weed Bro. Known members of S.C.H.O.O.L. are Genius Bro and Roger the Sniper. This secretive organization is said to be the reason for India's low education rates. But there is one threat. A threat to pranking. To all the nay nays and kerplunks. Weed Bro's very existence is going to be threatened by his new rival. His name? Albert. Einstein. COMING SOON